


Shock and A-Maze

by Fauxpines



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Incest, Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxpines/pseuds/Fauxpines
Summary: Lucy holds another Halloween maze filled with fun and terror. But when the children have all gone home and had their fun, Lucy enters the maze for her own dark desires to be fulfilled.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lucy Loud
Kudos: 23





	Shock and A-Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from these three pieces of art. Check them out and support these artists. They are amazing. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/n_resurrection/status/1316144927013773319?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/RexReye36876945/status/1293244082861441024?s=19
> 
> https://twitter.com/RexReye36876945/status/1254443767605669893?s=19

"So, you going to the Loud's Halloween maze this year."

"Of course, it's the best thing on the block. Candy and a good scare. That Loud girl makes an awesome maze."

"Yeah, but don't go in there after midnight. I heard she really can call upon the underworld and summon ghosts and demons to haunt the place. And any person who stays there gets sacrificed."

The small group of children talked and teased one another about not being able to handle the maze, like they did every year. Yet no one could get a definite answer every year if those rumors were true or not. Either way, the children of Royal Woods had a fun Halloween night hosted by the dark mistress of the night, Lucy Loud.

After the first Halloween corn maze she made up years ago, it had become a standing tradition for her and her family to host the maze every year. However as the years went on family members that could help dwindled as each person found their livelihoods as they grew up. The help they could provide was less consistent but they did make an effort if they had the time to make it back to their old home. 

This year it was down to two siblings. Lisa was busy with her career, but she did have a hand in helping by making props and animatronics that would put a scare in anyone that would enter the maze of terror, after Lucy made sure they wouldn't bug out and go crazy on people or explode. This year, to help fit the use of clunky animatronics, Lucy decided on a necromancer witch presiding over her maze filled with her undead minions. After setting up for a week they were ready for the big night. 

Lucy stood over the Children lined up and were let in in small groups. Tonight her attire was that of a pretty standard witch. A wide brimmed hat, who's top was too hefty to stay up right and slumped to the side. She wore a black cloak that enveloped her as if she was shrouded in darkness herself. It was simple but was enough to strike fear upon first sight. As she stirred the glowing mist and fog from her cauldron, she warned them about the horrors that waited for them inside. 

Again and again, groups of children were let into the maze. And just as anticipated, screams emanated from within over and over again. This brought a small smirk to the gothic woman's face. A few groups braved the twists and turns bravely only letting out startled shrieks and laughter. However once they got to the back of the maze, even the bravest of them gave out a shriek of terror. 

The night went on and the number of children began to dwindle as the hours passed. Most everyone in the neighborhood already came by to enjoy Lucy's maze, and the reviews she heard were, as usual, wonderful. She kept vigilant for a time to ensure that any stragglers were going to come and want another go at the maze. All seemed calm and clear, prompting her to go and enjoy the maze for herself now. 

She left her station and strolled into the labyrinth. Her steps were smooth and graceful, making it seem like she was floating across the ground like an unnatural specter. Making the first turn, she was greeted with a series of hands on both sides of the path coming up from the ground opening and closing as if they were trying to grab a new victim. She chuckled at how cute they were. Turning another corner were a series of skeletons in coffins that as she walked by would randomly spring up and give a rattled jolt, to which she smirked at the clever notion and how well this set up was. 

Another turn brought her to a couple of cages which held an animatronic zombie reaching between the bars trying to grab at a careless patron. The other cage however was empty, the bars having been broken wide enough for something to have escaped. Lucy was getting antsy as she kept walking, anticipation building in her. 

Turn after turn greeted her to a new scare that she just smiled and chuckled at. Soon she reached the deepest part of the maze. A black light illuminated the area with a blue glow. Random pieces of candy were scattered in the grass glowed, giving an added and unintentional effect to the scenery. 

Her ears perked to the sound of grass being crushed as footsteps slowly approached her. Lucy stood in place, not daring to turn around to see the figure coming towards her. She didn't want to ruin the moment by doing so. 

In the next few seconds, a pair of strong, green arms wrapped around her torso. One wrapped around her stomach and the other her chest with a hand groping her breast through the cloak. It made her body tingle as the embrace ignited a warmth in her. Soon it became a fire as she heard a groan followed by a mouth clamping down and biting her neck. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin but it was enough to leave a mark. She felt the attacker's tongue and lips lick and suck at her neck. 

She released a ghastly and eerie moan that filled the open space of the maze. As she continued to be felt up and kissed by her assailant, she melted into his arms not attempting any kind of fight. Soon the creature that was latched to her neck removed his mouth and loosened his arms. 

Lucy took this opportunity to turn around and gaze upon the creature that was so intent on devouring her. Standing over her was being with green skin covered in scars and gaping wounds. His clothes were tattered and torn with blood and dirt staining them. Blood could be seen coming from his mouth and ears. His hair was white, long and messy as it glowed in the black light. The creature's face held but one expression… hunger. 

As the creature dived back in for another bite, Lucy smiled and threw up a pointed finger stopping him in his tracks. The creature let out a confused groan. 

"Now now my pet. I understand you are hungry, and I am quite the treat. But I think there is another part of me that I want you to devour more," Lucy said in a monotonous tone and with a devious smirk. 

The witch pulled on the sash that fastened her robe in place. With a few motions of her arms she let her robe slide off her form and pool onto the grass around her, revealing the attire she had been wearing the whole night underneath. Striped black and white stockings covered her legs, stopping half way up her thighs giving way to mesh leggings that resembled that of spiderwebs in design. She was sporting a black thong that was tied off at the sides and was adorned with a small skull print on the crotch. Moving up her body was a black corset around her midsection with two pieces of cloth that clung to and cupped her breasts. The rest of her upper body was covered in the same mesh material that adorned her legs, but held a simple and diamond shaped pattern. 

"Now then," the witch said as she pulled on the knot that held her underwear in place letting the small bit of cloth detach and fall to the ground. "Feel free to eat this."

Spreading her legs apart, Lucy reached down and spread her pussy, showing off how wet she had gotten as the fluids shined in the black light. Her legs showed a faint glow as well as her juices trickled down her thighs. 

The creature's hunger grew even greater at the sight of his now disrobed master. He shuffled closer and dropped down to his knees so her succulent womanhood could be at face level. Opening his maw and sticking his tongue out, the monster licked along the witches slit drawing out another eerie moan like before. Pleased with her reaction, he continued to do so again and again with greater intensity with each lick. 

All through the vicious feeding, Lucy continued to grow louder and louder as her undead pet viciously ate her warm moist sex. Soon her voice could be heard outside the walls of the maze, filling the few children that stayed out with curiosity and fear, all the while she was experiencing blissful orgasmic pleasure. After a few more licks though, Lucy grasped her living dead lover's hair between her fingers and began riding out her orgasm. Feeling his lively tongue probe her pussy and flick her clit sent her to heaven as she screamed out a haunting wale. 

Upon calming down, Lucy released her grip and let her zombie breath, as she did too. Taking a few steps back she propped herself against the wall of the maze as she felt the cooling plant life against her skin. The zombie wiped his face off against his shirt sleeve and proceeded to rise. Again he shuffled over to the necromancer and kissed her feverishly. The faint taste of herself was apparent on his tongue as he snaked into her mouth, hers doing so in kind as they wrestled for dominance. 

Their kiss was broken, only for the zombie to grasp her firmly and turn her around to face the wall of the maze. His hands ran down her back, his nails grazing her pale skin through the mesh cloth causing goosebumps to form. Lucy felt the hands stop at her hips, only for one to leave its place. She heard the familiar sound of a zipper being undone, bringing a smile to her face.

She let out a gasp when an uncharacteristically warm and hard cock pressed against her slit. He teased her by sliding it up and down her schlick opening. She broke through her trance to say something to her minion. 

"As your dark mistress, I command you to stop teasing me and put it in! NowwwWWWOOOOO!" 

Her command quickly turned into a loud moan even greater than before. It was as if she had no care as to who heard her outside the walls of the maze. She merely gave into the pleasure she was receiving becoming a slave to her own creature. As she was violated by the monster cock, her moans became more persistent, emanating from the maze and sending a chill through the neighborhood. 

Over and over again, Lucy felt her monster lover thrust into her, hitting her backside with great ferocity. She was overjoyed that this piece of anatomy was so well preserved. Despite being undead his cock continued to throb and pulse with vigor and livelihood unbecoming to his kind. She was very grateful he wasn't like the others, that he was very alive in this area.

Grunts and groans began to spew from the amorous undead's mouth as his grip on his master's hips began to tighten and his thrusts became more desperate. Lucy gripped the leaves between her fingers tighter as she felt herself being brought to her own orgasm upon feeling his fast approaching. The feeling in the darkest depths of herself rising to the surface ready to consume her from the inside. 

With one final thrust and groan the creature's seed spilled forth filling the witch as his cum collected inside her. Her body drank it up as if it was the final ingredient to get her to that level of pleasure they were working towards. However he was not finished yet. Ever hungry for his master's taste, the monster leaned forward and bit Lucy on the neck once again, harder than before. This was the final catalyst that turned her orgasm from a normal one, to an earth shattering shrieking orgasm. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed out. This time even children in their homes thinking they were safe grew fearful as the witches scream filled their ears, terrifying them. To the monster who brought about the scream, it was like music to his ears. 

After both master and monster finished riding out their orgasms, the zombie servant withdrew himself from her pussy and unlatched himself from her neck. A sizable bruise could be seen from where he bit this time as well. Under the black light, he could see how shiny and slick his dick was from her fluids, along with his own dripping out of her as it glowed a blue hue. 

The witch turned around from the wall, legs weak still from the sensation she just experienced. She stumbled a little only to be caught and supported by the monster before her. She reached up and cupped his face before laying a kiss upon his lips. When the kiss broke they shared a smile and looked into each other's eyes. Grabbing him by the hand the two walked back through the maze towards the entrance, walking past the decorations and props.

Upon reaching the entrance, the two shared in another kiss and embrace. However they were interrupted by a bright light shining on them, breaking their kiss and drawing their attention. 

"You two finished having fun?" Asked a white haired teenage girl in a bee costume wearing a crown.

"Let me guess, we were being too loud again?" Lucy asked.

"As usual. But hey, looked like the kids were too terrified to get in this year. I didn't even have to run interference this time," she said glancing over at a bucket of red water balloons. 

"Thanks for looking out for us sweety," the zombie said. 

"No problem dad. After all, you two deserve a nice anniversary together. And with that, I retire to my room for a scary movie and some candy," the young girl said, hoisting a pillow sack over her shoulder.

"Hold it little miss queen bee. Aren't you forgetting something?" Lucy said to her daughter. 

"You're right." 

The teen walked towards the couple and embraced them both in a hug which they returned. They both bent down to give her a kiss good night.

"Night, love you. Happy anniversary."

"Night Lupa, love you too. Happy Halloween," the two said back to their daughter. 

Lupa turned around and proceeded to head inside. Meanwhile the ghoulish couple proceeded to walk to the porch and sat down. Lucy leaned into her lover and cuddled up with him, feeling his warmth. 

"Thanks for being such a good zombie this year Lincoln. You did a good job in there." 

"But of course. Remember, I made a promise to you a long time ago to be there for you as a brother, and now as a husband. I love you Luce."

"I love you too," she said as she leaned into him again sharing a kiss between them as they held one another into the night.


End file.
